Over and over
by justtakealookatthis
Summary: Maybe Thor should think before he chucks his brother into random space/time anomalies...
1. Prologue(in which Thor is maked bad ch)

**(A/N): **I don't know where will this go, but it will have angst in Oh-woe!quantities and crack. Sweet delicious crack.

Thor stood in the middle of the half-crumbled tower that, until recently, had been his little brother's sanctuary. He stared at the messy room without actually seeing anything.  
He had just arrived back into Asgardia after Loki banished Surtur into the dark reaches of space. Loki saved the day. And Thor probably killed him.

_Thor was forced to watch the fight and Surtur's defeat stuck in boiling lava, constantly attacked by the carnivorous fish dwelling in it. He was tricked by Loki to fall into the fiery heart of Muspelheim, where Surtur's power was at its strongest. As he fought for his life ,Loki appeared in front of him, telling him to not fight the incredible pull of the lava. To let it drag him into the darkness._  
_Thor was seeing red at that point._

_'HOW dare he? I TRUSTED him! What an orbital fool I was to ever think Loki will be capable of changing his evil ways!' seethed the thunder-god silently as he approached the frail form huddled at the very edge of the interdimensional rip. Loki stared into the great, shimmering tear that opened in the aftermath of him using whatever stolen magical relic he had to defeat the Red King. He was tired, but proud of his accomplishment._

_It spoke for his exhaustion that he only noticed his enraged brother standing above him, when he felt Thor's thick fingers close around his neck tightly._

_'You betrayed me, Loki! Me, the only one who was willing to extend you an arm in forgiveness! How could I ever believe you to be anything but an abomination? I was the one who called you back into life, the one who set you free upon this world to terrorize its inhabitants! But fret not Loki; I will rectify my mistake!'_

_Loki only stared in numb horror as his brother extended his arm, dangling him off the cliff right above the anomaly._

_'Brother, please, if only you let me explain...' _

_'No more of your lies, Trickster!' roared Thor, shaking his brother for emphasis 'I truly believed that you would change. That you deserved a second chance! You are an ungrateful monster, Loki! After all the kindness we have shown you-' _

_'Kindness, dear brother?'laughed Loki bitterly 'Tell me brother dear when was this so-called kindness bestoved upon my undeserving self? When I was beaten black and blue for saving everyone? Or mayhaps when I was forced to bargain away my very soul, just so you could have a meaningful death and Earth would still exist at the end of the day? Though it might have been when your loving Allmother blackmailed me to act as a spy, sent me to fight a war for them, then damned me for acting as they commanded me to! I have only acted in the Kingdom's interests, and if you can't trust a liar's word, then why don't you ask your mother? Surely you won't accuse her with dishonesty!'_

_'I had enough of your foul words, Snake! I cast you out and may you never find your way back to us!'_

_Thor still didn't understand what came over him that moment, but one thing was clear:_

_By the time he could think rationally once again, only he stood on the top of the craggy cliff in Muspelheim._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In which Thor asks some questions(and breaks a table)

Thor stared into the burning pit, where no sign of the anomaly remained. What Loki did was unforgivable, yet Thor already regretted even casting him out.  
As a Royal Prince of Asgard he had the authority to banish even his half-brother from the Kingdom.  
Spoken with the words he uttered, Loki had no chance of returning to Asgard, even if he survived. Thor bit the inside of his cheek; thinking before acting was never his forte.  
He had Loki by his side to do that for him.

'I brought him back for my selfish reasons and killed him again when he proved to be what everyone knew he was: a backstabbing schemer.' It didn't matter how hard Thor wished for Loki to be different; Loki always was, and would ever be, Loki.

Now, with his head cleared slightly from the haze of fear and anger clouding his senses, Thor recalled his brother's words.

_'If you can't trust a liar's word, then why don't you ask your mother? Surely you won't accuse her with dishonesty!'_

The Thunder god stood up and called Mjölnir to him. It was time to depart. Time to go home and ask his mother some questions.

* * *

As it was expected, Thor's return was a loud and joyful endeavor. Asgardia's people loved their Prince dearly, even after turning on them to protect the treacherous Loki.  
With the infernal fires of the Red King snuffed out, the Vanir surrendered quickly, and a temporary truce was hastily crafted between the Allmother and Gullveig, the leader of the Vanir forces.  
Thor sat through the celebratory feast, waiting for the right moment to draw his mother aside.  
Finally his hardly maintained patience bore its fruit, and he could finally ask the triumvirate for a private conversation.

'Mothers, I would have words with you.' said Thor, as they walked down the hallway.

'What ails you, my son? Surely you rejoice! Surtur is banished, his damned fires ran cold! The Nine Realms are at peace once again.'  
''Tis true, but Loki is lost or even dead. I have cast my brother out in a fit of rage.'  
'He was the traitor, whose actions damned us all, Thor. His punishment was swift and just.'  
Thor tuned to look the rulers of Asgardia in the eye. 'He told me some interesting things about you, Allmother. Tell me, what did you make him do while I was distracted by my duties?'  
'We only employed his shady talents to keep him from causing mayhem as he did in the past so many times. Still, he managed to turn everything on its head, true to his nature.  
We sent him to the Otherworld to stop the war from breaking out and spreading across the realms. However, this infernal child switched sides at the blink of an eye and helped the Urban gods into power!'

'Indeed, he already told me about that. He never told that you ORDERED him to take part in a war. Surely you could have sent someone else? Or at least me to protect him.'

'It wasn't an option. The rulers of Asgardia cannot be linked to an interference with the Otherworld's politics. Loki is a meddler, it is so well-known that we needed no explanation why he was there.'

Thor couldn't believe his ears. He never tought that his mother (who kept stating that she loved Loki as her own despite the lack of blood relation) would send a child into grave danger such as this.

'YOU SENT HIM TO WIN THE WAR AND THEN USED HIM AS SCAPEGOAT?'

'It was necessary for the peace of the realms. Your brother doesn't have any face to lose by this.'  
'I brought him back to give him a chance of changing himself! No wonder he didn't do so, not after you forced im back into his old role!'roared the prince.

'He wouldn't change, Thunder god. Loki is chaos and mischief down to the marrows of his bones. He can't be a decent man, just like you can't be a callous villain yourself.'

Thor shook with anger at his mothers' words. 'I wish to be alone, Your Majesties. Please, leave at once.'  
Gaea took a step towards his child. 'Thor-'  
'OUT!' screamt his son at her. Gaea sighed and turned to leave along with Freyja and Idunn.

'In time you will understand why it had to happen this way. Had you not punished your brother, he still would have had to answer for his insubordinance.'

'ENOUGH!' the Thunder god struck the table in the middle of his room, turning it into splinters.

Thor paced his room in agitation. Finally left alone he vented his anger on the rest of his furniture.  
As he slowly calmed down, he couldn't help but wonder: was Loki still alive? And if he did survive, where did he end up?


	3. Chapter 2

In which Loki meets Uatu

**AN: Aaand...the prolouge is over!**  
**Seriously, if anyone reads this, give me some pointers on how to write. The story is fine in my head, but comes out as crap. **

* * *

Loki didn't know when he was dropped into the shiny crack on the skin of the Universe. At this point he was no longer sure if he was even falling. There was nothing to judge his position by, no wind roaring past him, no distant land beneath or pale stars above.  
Maybe he was floating in the middle of this nothingness and would keep on doing so for the rest eternity.  
It wasn't a very cheery thought. Not that the rest his musings were.

'I wonder if Thor will miss me.' sighed Loki internally ' Eh, he probably thinks it was good riddance. He threw me into this...whatever _this_ is.'

The nothing was maddening. Loki couldn't even talk to himself as no sound existed here. He couldn't hear the roar of his blood or the beating of his heart. It was unnaturally silent.

He wasn't sure when he spotted the pinprick of light in the greyish haze of nothing, but he could have sung in joy at its existence. He kicked and pushed and pulled at the nothing and fortunately the light slowly seemed to grow and grow, until Loki stood(floated) in front of the door-shaped light.  
'Should I knock?' wondered the young god slightly deliriously. The long hours(days? months? decades?) spent in the void definitely scrambled his already tenacious grip on reality. 'Nah, I will just go in. Anywhere else is better than this limbo!'  
And with that, he pressed his palms against the plat panel of light-  
and promptly tumbled through it.

* * *

For a few moments he just laid n the ground slowly getting reaquainted with the simple sounds of his own kept his eyes shut as well as even the door of light made his head ache with sensory overload.

'Wouldn't do to start off by barfing all over myself. Or others. 'thought Loki to himself.  
After a while he risked to open his eyes and got up with his mouth gaping slightly, as he took in where he was.  
'Oh joy' groaned Loki, briefly satisfied that he indeed didn't go mute in the Void.' Why am I on Midgard's Moon?'

'That's what I've been thinking about as well, young one.' said a voice right behind him. Loki didn't squeal like a little girl at all. It was a highly manly exclamation of surprise.  
He whirled around to face the owner of the voice. He stared blankly at the pair of light purple knees before him. Loki looked higher and higher, until finally he saw the huge bald head of the owner of said knees.

'You are out of your time and space, Loki-616.' said the strange creäture.

'I fell... well my brother dropped me into a rip in space.' explained Loki 'Why do you call me Loki-616?'  
'Because you are the Loki of the 616th universe I observe. I am a Watcher assigned to watch over Earth and its solar system. I also can see into all the Asgards that exist across the infinite number of dimensions.'  
'Awesome! Are you like Heimdall then?' 'No. I am a chronicler, while Heimdall is a guard and a spy for the Ruler of Asgard. There is only one of him in all possible existences, though.'

'Can you send me home, Mr. Watcher?' asked Loki hopefully.

'I cannot. You were exiled in such a way, that you can return only if you search through the parallel realities for your own. I won't point and tell you which one it is, but I can provide you with the means to travel to them.'  
Loki slumped slightly 'but didn't you say that there are an infinite number of them? How can I search through them all? Not even my lifespan is long enough for that.'

'You will find that there are ways to tell whether there is a point for you to visit or not. For you, Loki-616, there aren't that many that can lead you home. I will help with that. I will only send you to universes, where you exist, existed or will exist in one way or another.  
There is catch for visiting these places though; a number of rules.'

'Great.'moaned Loki sadly 'I hate rules. I keep breaking them without meaning to.'

'They are relatively simple: Don't kill anyone, don't save the life of anyone. Keep your interactions of the worlds and their inhabitants to the finally ,if you want to come back to enter another world, you need to die. Should you die in any universe other than your own, you will end up here, as you wouldn't belong there. Any questions?'

'Only two, really.'said Loki slowly 'And one them is a request, Mr. Watcher. I wish to write letters to my brother. I won't tell him how did I end up here, so he won't follow even if he had the means to do that.'said Loki, then added ,slightly depressed' It's not like he would.'  
'I am sworn to never interfere with the worlds I watch, however I broke them when there was a good enough reason. Why do you want to write to your brother if you think he wouldn't care enough to come to your rescue?'  
'Because, I don't have anyone else who would give a damn if I lived or died!' sniffled Loki quietly  
'And it's not like he can reply so I can just pretend he cares even this much about my wellbeing.'

'Very well. I will send your letters to your brother ,little god. What would be your other question?'

'What is your name, ?'

'It's Uatu, child'


End file.
